vsprfandomcom-20200213-history
Twily and Shiny
Description Twily and Shiny is a duo, sister and brother relationship. Twily considers Shiny her Big Brother Best Friend Forever as she lived most of her childhood with him and always looked up to him. Shiny being the older sibling, he had to take care of Twily, so he knows very well what she likes and when she has her freak-outs. (Twily-nanas) As the caring and loyal brother that he is, he always made Twily smile. They both care a lot about each other as they helped out with their studies and always had fun together, some times more that the other times. They will do their best to take care of their backs, together as a team. Together with Twily's intelligence and Shiny's bravery they will fight the mercenaries as a powerful duo that ain't easy to defeat. The words they like to say the most are "Books!" and "TWILY!" some say they are their favorite things, what they love the most about their lives. Twily Abilities Main Rage costs 100% rage. :You receive a Festive Huntsman with 7 ammunition and 4 Jarates. The Huntsman shoots explosive energy blasts that ignore gravity and do 117-364 damage at point-blank range and 39-128 at long ranges depending on how long the shot is drawn. Meanwhile the Jarate throws a book that functions like a grenade and deals 250 damage on a direct hit. :You can't get additional ammo by running over ammo packs, you also can't have more than 7 energy blasts and 4 Jarates with you. :This rage stuns nearby sentries for 6 seconds. :It takes about 3000 damage received from enemies for you to get from 0% rage to 100% rage. :This rage stops your momentum when used in the air. Teleport is your special movement option. :Upon holding secondary attack (mouse2 by default), a bar on your screen will charge up to 100% :To activate your teleport, look up and release your secondary attack at the same time, after which you will teleport to a random player. After teleporting, you will receive a stun for 1.5 seconds during which you can’t attack. You need 100% charge to be able to teleport. Releasing secondary attack before you have 100%, or when fully charged but not looking up, will reset your charge, meaning you'll have to charge it again. :After every teleport, you have to wait 7.5 seconds before you can use it again. :You can’t use your teleport for 15 seconds after the round starts. :Also, there is something called an "emergency teleport". This is a special teleport that can only be activated after certain conditions, like falling into the ocean on vsh_oilrig. These conditions can be recognized easily, as they teleport you away, usually to one of the spawns, and you get ubered and stunned for 4 seconds. After this, a red "EMERGENCY TELEPORT! Look up, press and release ALT-FIRE." will flash on your screen, which, when done, will teleport you to a random player. After teleporting, you will receive a stun for 3 seconds during which you can’t attack. You have the ability to Weighdown. :To use weighdown, press crouch (Ctrl by default) while looking down and being mid-air, after that your gravity will increase greatly, allowing you to fall on the ground very quickly. Weapon Attributes Melee Weapon Secondary Weapon (Rage) Primary Weapon (Rage) Miscellaneous During the match, Twily will say "Books!" everytime she takes damage or use any kind of voice command. Using the command /voice will affect the pitch of her voice. Entering water also affects this. This is shared with Twilight Sparkle and Princess Twilight. Twily can use the projectiles of her bow to boost herself upwards ("rocket jump"), however her book bombs won't give her any push force. Whenever Twily dies or kills an opponent, an unpickable rare spell book will apear on the place they died. Dead Ringer deaths also trigger this. Holding right mouse button while throwing Jarate will cause its viewmodel to turn invisible until the button is released. Controls * LEFT MOUSE fires your active weapon. * Holding RIGHT MOUSE will charge the Teleport. * CALL FOR MEDIC (E) activates the Main Rage. * CROUCH (Ctrl) will activate the Weighdown. (while mid-air and looking down) Quotes "'''Books'"'' - Getting Damaged,Using Voice Lines "This is '''MY' book and I'm gonna READ IT!"'' - Teleport "This is gonna be so great!" - Rage "This is serious business" - Rage "No excuses!" - Killing Spree "You've got to be kidding me!" - Backstabbed Shiny Abilities Main Rage costs 100% rage. :You gain all Vaccinator ÜberCharge resistances (bullet, explosion and fire), immunity against all sources of knockback for 8 seconds as well as 3 fireball spells. :You can't have more than 3 fireballs spells. :This rage stuns nearby sentries for 6 seconds. :It takes about 3000 (2986) damage received from enemies for you to get from 0% rage to 100% rage. :This rage stops your momentum when used in the air. Super Jump is your special movement option. :Upon holding secondary attack (mouse2 by default), a bar on your screen will charge up to 100% :To activate your Super Jump, look up and release your secondary attack at the same time, after which you will jump very high. You can release your secondary attack at any point during this charge, with 20% being the minimum and the lowest jump, while 100% gives you the most jump height. :After every Super Jump, you have to wait 5 seconds before you can use it again. :Also, there is something called a "Super DUPER Jump". This is a special Super Jump that can only be activated after certain conditions, like falling into the ocean on vsh_oilrig. These conditions can be recognized easily, as they teleport you away, usually to one of the spawns, and you get ubered and stunned for 4 seconds. After this, a red "Super DUPER Jump ready! Look up, press and release ALT-FIRE." will flash on your screen, which, when done, will give you a massive jump height. You have the ability to Weighdown. :To use weighdown, press crouch (Ctrl by default) while looking down and being mid-air, after that your gravity will increase greatly, allowing you to fall on the ground very quickly. :You can’t use weighdown while your Super Jump is on cooldown. Weapon Attributes Miscellaneous During the match, Shiny will say "TWILY!" everytime he takes damage or use any kind of voice command. Using the command /voice will affect the pitch of his voice. Entering water also affects this. This is shared with Shining Armor. Controls * LEFT MOUSE fires your active weapon. * Holding RIGHT MOUSE will charge the Super Jump. * CALL FOR MEDIC (E) activates the Main Rage. * CROUCH (Ctrl) will activate the Weighdown. (while mid-air and looking down) * ACTION SLOT BUTTON (H) throws the magic spell. Quotes "TWILY!" - Getting Damaged,Using Voice Command and Rage "I'm flying!" - Super Jump "Twily..." - Defeat Shared Miscellaneous Twily and Shiny duo is unique, because it combines a teleport boss with a superjump one, also when one receives damage or use a voice command, he/she say their unique response. Battle Strategies Battling as Twily and Shiny Battling against Twily and Shiny Music [https://youtu.be/K5-H_tEunJo "B.B.B.F.F." - MLP REMIX] [https://youtu.be/HoGNFQ9ws28 Twilight - BBBFF (Sim Gretina Remix)] Shared Quotes "Hehe~ isn't this exciting? We'll do everything by the book!" - Intro "Aww look at that. He's so sweepy he can't even keep his wittle bawance." - Last Man Standing Category:Duo Bosses Category:Donator Bosses Category:Sniper Category:Unicorns Category:Teleport Bosses Category:Super Jump Bosses Category:Ranged Bosses